Happy Independence Day, Indonesia!
by ichibebek4ever
Summary: In the name of ABALNESS, I will give you the abal story, eat that story and thanks for the review! /heh /iniapaan


Title : Happy Independence Day, Indonesia!

Genre : Kemerdekaan, Nasionalisme, Fiction

Chara : Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, Pak Presiden Indonesia, dan Rufus

Fandom: FFVII (Final Fantasy VII)

Author : ichiiserenade

**Merdeka! Merdeka!** Terdengarlah suara teriakan masyarakat dari berbagai wilayah di Indonesia. Ya, sekarang adalah tanggal 17 Agustus, di mana Indonesia merayakan kemerdekaannya yang ke 66 tahun. Sudah lama sekali ya? Para pejuang berjuang demi membuat Indonesia merdeka sedemikian rupa. Sungguh mulia benar tugas mereka!

Selain masyarakat di Indonesia, ada lagi yang ikut merayakan kemerdekaan Indonesia dengan meriah.

"Merdeka! Merdeka! MERDEKA!"

"Woy, bising tau nggak di telinga gue?"

"Lho, kan ini semangat 45!"

"Nggak jaman! Udah 2011 woy!". Perkelahian tak terhentikan antara buldozer melawan anak kecil yang sudah penuh dosa. Mendengar perkelahian mereka, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan membawa pedang besar itu melerai mereka, "Yuffie! Barret! Hentikan!", "_Don't distrub me!_"

"Halah, sok Inggris lu! Gue jotos baru tau rasa lu!"

"Yuffie, jangan kayak gitu sama Barret... Walaupun dia _buldozer_..."

"Tifa, kamu sama aja kayak Yuffie!". Pertengkaran berlanjut. Ya, itulah mereka, Yuffie dan Barret yang tiada hari tanpa berantem, anak kecil melawan _buldozer_, sudah pasti ujung-ujungnya buldozer yang menang. "Yaelah, berantem lagi... Cloud, sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka! Setiap hari selalu aja," kata Tifa sambil menepuk pundak Cloud lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Cloud hanya terdiam melihat Tifa. Pandangannya seakan ingin mengatakan, "Eh, puasa woy!". Saat Tifa hendak minum di dapur, tiba-tiba...

"Nggak puasa?", tanya Vincent yang tiba-tiba muncul di dapur itu.

"Eh? _Astaghfirullah!_ Lupa! Makasih udah ingetin ya, Vin!", kata Tifa lalu kembali ke tempat Cloud, Barret, dan Yuffie berada. Vincent hanya terdiam sambil mengikuti Tifa. "Ya ampun, kok aku bisa lupa kalo sekarang bulan ramadhan," tanya Tifa bingung, "Untung tertolong karena Vincent ingetin.", lanjutnya. "Tadi aku baru mau bilang, kamu udah langsung aja ke dapur.", jawab Cloud dengan lega. Tak lama kemudian, _Highwind_ mereka telah mendarat di sebuah gedung tinggi di Jakarta. "Oy! Udah sampe nih! Turun semuanya! Kita sudah di Indonesia!", teriak Cid girang. Semuanya pun turun dari _Highwind_ dan berjalan memasuki gedung tinggi tersebut. Di sana banyak sekali orang-orang yang masih pada kerja kantoran. _Btw_, kantor siapa ini? Tak lama kemudian, mereka dipersilahkan duduk di ruang pertemuan dan muncullah... Presiden Indonesia dan... Rufus Shinra? "Wah, ketemu kalian lagi deh...", ujar Rufus sambil menggaruk kepala. Sepertinya dia belum keramas seminggu ini. "Terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang ke Indonesia, saya sebagai presiden Indonesia sendiri, ingin minta bantuan kepada kalian semua, apakah kalian bersedia?", tanya Pak Presiden Indonesia kepada Cloud _and friends_ seperti ingin menikahkan mereka semua dan dengan nada Bang Rhoma Irama. "Tentu saja, kami ingin membantu kalian yang sedang bersenang-senang dalam kemerdekaan ini!", jawab Cloud tegas, "Tapi, membantu hal apa ya?". "Pak presiden ingin mengadakan acara _Ngabuburit_ nanti sore dengan acara-acara yang biasanya diselenggarakan saat 17-an ini.", jawab Rufus yang masih saja menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatal itu. "Iya, Pak Rufus benar, jadi... Tolong ya, kami akan mengadakan acara tersebut di Istora Senayan nanti, sekitar pukul 3 sore acara berlangsung...", kata Pak Presiden melanjutkan. Cloud hanya _melongo_ membayangkan acara apa saja yang akan diadakan. "Wah! Kami bersedia bantu kok! Kami mau! Kami mau!", kata Yuffie dengan girangnya sambil menggenggam tangan Pak Presiden. "Kalian mau? Kalau mau, _Highwind_ kalian simpan saja di sini, kita berangkat dengan helikopterku saja.", kata Rufus yang sepertinya sudah tidak merasa gatal lagi. "Umm... Errr... Baiklah! Itu hal mudah! Kami pamit dulu, Pak Presiden.", kata Cloud dengan sopannya mencium tangan Pak Presiden seperti orang tuanya sendiri. "_Alhamdullilah..._ Terima kasih ya, nak!", jawab Pak Presiden lega.

Akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju Istora Senayan bersama Rufus si tukang garuk kepala dengan helikopter miliknya. Di perjalanan menuju Istora Senayan, Rufus dan Cloud berbincang-bincang dengan santainya. "Eh, sempat batal belum puasanya?", tanya Rufus dengan santai tanpa harus menggaruk kepalanya lagi, karena Vincent bersedia menjadi babunya tukang garuk kepalanya. "Belum, kamu?", jawab Cloud. "Aku juga belum! Kita puasa sebulan penuh yuk!", ajak Rufus. Dilihat dari sudut pandang Barret dan Yuffie, Cloud dan Rufus serasa sedang berpacaran di sebuah taman, berduaan walaupun ditengah ada setannya (baca: Vincent). Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. "_Sooo sweeet_...", tanpa sadar Yuffie mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Rufus dan Cloud sadar. "Heh, bocah kampung, ganggu aja lu! Jangan berpikiran _fujo_ di sini! Ini bukan cerita _ber-genre shonen ai_!", kata Rufus yang merasa terganggu. Cloud hanya terdiam melihat Yuffie yang bertampang kesal itu. Beberapa lama kemudian, tibalah mereka di Istora Senayan. Mereka berpikir Istora Senayan adalah tempat yang bersih, rapi, dan indah. Nyatanya...

OMG, WTF, FTW, Oh James! Sungguh kotor sekali, penuh dengan sampah berceceran di mana-mana. Dengan kagum Cloud berteriak, "_Astaghfirullah_, ini apa?". Suasana hening sementara, hanya ada suara angin lewat dan sampah berterbangan. Tempat kotor begini... Mau dijadikan tempat acaranya? Nggak, nggak, nggak banget (baca dengan gaya 7icons)!

"Yasudah, acara 3 jam lagi lho, kita pakai buat bersih-bersih aja ya?", tanya Tifa kepada Cloud yang melongo sampai-sampai lidahnya seperti _red carpet_, panjaaaaanng sekali. 3 jam lagi acara haru sudah dimulai, untuk itu, mereka bekerja keras membersihkan sampah-sampah yang ada di Istora Senayan itu. 2 jam sudah berlalu, mereka akhirnya selesai membersihkan sampah yang ada. "Tinggal 1 jam lagi, kita harus cepat!", kata Rufus yang lagi-lagi menggaruk kepalanya sambil melihat jam di_ iPhone_-nya itu. Mereka langsung saja mendirikan tiang untuk panjat pinang, tali untuk lomba makan kerupuk, botol bekas minuman soda dan pensil untuk lomba memasukkan pensil ke dalam botol, dan alat-alat lainnya. Acaa sudah hampir dimulai. Hiasan sudah jadi, perlengkapan lomba sudah ada, yang belum adalah kotak makan untuk berbuka puasa nanti. "Aku saja yang telepon kateringnya!", kata Rufus sambil mengeluarkan _iPhone_ terbarunya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, para peserta sudah siap di depan pintu masuk Istora Senayan. "Yuffie dan Tifa, kalian jadi pengurus tiket di depan!", kata Cloud dengan tegas memimpin, "Barret, kau jadi _MC_ ya?"

"Eh? Aku? Baiklah! Serahkan saja padaku!", jawab Barret penuh semangat.

"Aku?", tanya Cid kebingungan.

"Um... Kau jadi panitia lomba bersama dengan Vincent!", jawab Cloud.

"... Panitia... Lomba?", sepertinya Vincent tidak tahu tugas menjadi seorang panitia lomba. Dengan penuh kesabaran, Cloud menjelaskan, "Tugas panitia lompa adalah membagikan hadiah dan menilai peserta lomba, yang terbaik ialah pemenangnya!". Dasar Vincent, ganteng-ganteng nggak tau apa itu panitia lomba. Akhirnya semua terlaksana. Pak Presiden Indonesia pun datang menghampiri Cloud, "Terima kasih ya, nak. Kau memang hebat...". Cloud hanya menganggukkan kepala. Acara peringatan HUT RI pun semakin meriah. Makin banyak orang yang berdatangan untuk ikut berpartisipasi. Akhirnya... DUG! DUG! Suara bedug pun terdengar. "_Alhamdullilah_... Sudah saatnya kita buka!", kata Barret yang saat itu sebagai _MC_ acara tersebut. Acara diakhiri dengan buka bersama dan pesta kembang api. Lalu, siapa yang menyalakan kembang apinya? Para partisipan tidak sabar untuk melihat kembang api itu. Dengan segera, Cloud dan Rufus menyalakan kembang api itu dan... DOR! DOOR! Kembang api bertuliskan "_Happy Independence Day, Indonesia!_" pun diluncurkan, disusul dengan yang bertuliskan "HUT RI ke-66" dan sebuah emoticon yang berbentuk seperti ini: **(/^o^)/ |MERDEKA!| \(^o^\) ** dibaca sedang mengibarkan bendera.

Saat kembang api dinyalakan, semua serentak berteriak **MERDEKA! MERDEKA! MERDEKA INDONESIAKU!** Dan akhirnya acara dimulai dan diakhiri dengan lancar dan sukses tanpa kendala apapun, saatnya bagi Cloud dan kawan-kawan pulang. Pak Presiden Indonesia mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuannya dan membawakan oleh-oleh untuk mereka buka puasa saat perjalanan pulang. "Wah, terima kasih banyak!", kata Cloud lagi-lagi mencium tangan Pak Presiden. Dengan demikian acara pun berakhir dengan baik.


End file.
